themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heretic Pride (Song)
Heretic Pride is the third song on the album Heretic Pride. Press Kit notes Heretic Pride Title unconsciously cribbed from some Aura Noir lyrics I am always happy to learn that black metal phrasings have burrowed their way into my subconscious. You could call this song a persecution fantasy, but really, who can even say the word "fantasy" without flinching? Not me, and I have a stronger stomach than most. Spoiler alert: The main character here will not live long after he gets done lauding his imminent demise. Lyrics Well they come and pull me from my house And they drag my body through the streets And the sun’s so hot I think I’ll catch fire and burn up in the summer air so moist and sweet And the people all come out to cheer Rocks in the pathway break my skin And there’s honeysuckle on the faint breeze today With every breath I’m drawing in I want to cry out but I don’t scream and I don’t shout And I feel so proud to be alive And I feel so proud when the reckoning arrives Crowds grow denser by the second As we near the center of the town And they dig a trench right in the main square right there And they pick me up and throw me down And I start laughing like a child And I mark their faces one by one Transfigurations gonna come for me at last And I will burn hotter than the sun I waited so long and now I taste jasmine on my tongue And I feel so proud to be alive And I feel so proud when the reckoning arrives Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a song about how, uh, sometimes you reach a point where you know they're going to kill you and when you come to that point, for a while, you feel resentful about it, 'cause you don't want to die, but then you start to really settle into your role as the person who wants to be killed, and you start to say to yourself, 'When they kill me, I hope my blood gets on them. That's going to be awesome, to see the gore from my innards spattering their guilty, filthy faces as they destroy me from top to bottom. Man, I wish they would do it today and stop putting it off. They think I don't know.'" -- 2008-10-14 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *"This is a song about lighting the saints on fire." -- 2018-05-29 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2007-11-29 - NYU Kimmel Center - New York, NY *2007-12-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2007-12-09 - Moho Live - Manchester, England *2007-12-10 - Oran Mor - Glasgow, Scotland *2008-02-23 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2008-02-25 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2008-02-27 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-05 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-13 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2008-03-14 - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2008-03-15 - Middle East - Cambridge, MA *2008-03-18 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-03-22 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2008-09-15 - ULU - London, England *2008-10-13 - Park West - Chicago, IL *2008-10-14 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2008-10-17 - Bluebird Theater - Denver, CO *2008-10-18 - In the Venue - Salt Lake City, UT *2008-10-20 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2008-10-23 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-24 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-25 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-26 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-29 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2008-10-31 - Tequila Jungle - Lubbock, TX *2008-11-01 - Antones - Austin, TX *2008-11-02 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2008-11-03 - Republic - New Orleans, LA *2008-11-05 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2008-11-06 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2008-11-07 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2008-11-08 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-11-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-12-05 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2008-12-06 - Cambridge Hotel - Newcastle, Australia *2008-12-09 - The Rosemount - Perth, Australia *2008-12-10 - Billboard - Melbourne, Australia *2009-10-15 - Magnet - Berlin, Germany *2010-03-11 - Memorial Union Building - University of New Hampshire - Durham, NH *2010-08-28 - Music for Fences - Durham Central Park - Durham, NC *2010-09-04 - FYF Fest - Los Angeles State Historic Park - Los Angeles, CA *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-10-04 - The Bottleneck - Lawrence, KS *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2011-05-22 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2011-05-25 - Koko - London, England *2011-05-30 - The Cluny - Newcastle, England *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2011-07-27 - Artpark - Lewiston, NY *2012-10-13 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-15 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-11-30 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-12-01 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2012-12-03 - Cain's Ballroom - Tulsa, OK *2013-06-05 - Maxwell's - Hoboken, NJ *2013-06-07 - Center Church on the Green - New Haven, CT *2013-06-11 - Carnegie Music Hall of Homestead - Munhall, PA *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-06-14 - Taft Ballroom - Cincinnati, OH *2013-06-15 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2013-06-19 - The Record Bar - Kansas City, MO *2013-06-20 - Old Rock House - St. Louis, MO *2013-06-24 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2013-06-28 - The Soapbox - Wilmington, NC *2013-10-07 - St. Georges - Bristol, England *2013-10-16 - La Gaite Lyrique - Paris, France *2014-06-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2014-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2015-04-04 - The Jinx - Savannah, GA *2018-05-05 - Sam's Quik Shop - Durham, NC *2018-05-29 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2018-05-30 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2018-08-10 - Outside Lands - Golden Gate Park - San Francisco, CA *2018-08-30 - The Georgia Theatre - Athens, GA *2018-11-15 - Ars Cameralis Festival - Kinoteatr Rialto - Katowice, Poland *2018-11-30 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC *2019-09-10 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2019-09-12 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2019-11-15 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2019-11-17 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2019-11-18 - St. Luke's - Glasgow, Scotland *2019-11-22 - Sala 0 - Madrid, Spain *2019-11-23 - Cafe Torgal - Ourense, Spain *2019-12-07 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC Videos of this Song *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2013-06-19 - The Record Bar - Kansas City, MO Category:Heretic Pride songs Category:Video